undertale_oc_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Abbey Glitchmaster
"Why are you snooping in the game files? You shouldn't be here. Leave me be." -Abbey in the game files Abbey Glitchmaster is an OC I made a while back. She is sort of broken, having been shattered across space and time like Gaster. Appearence Current Appearence Abbey is a fourteen-year-old human with short-cut curly brown hair with bangs hanging over her left eye. she is dressed similarly to Storyshift Chara, with a green hoodie and brown pants. Her right eye is cyan. When her bang is edited so we can see her left eye, it is revealed to be bloodred. She is also normaly depicted wearing a knife on her waist. Her skin is the same color as Frisk's. Past Appearence Abbey's past appearance isn't very different from her current appearance, except that her bang is pulled away from her eyes, which are both cyan. She is also missing her knife. Personality Abbey is very quiet, as she is a hidden character. When encountered, she is seen to be solitary and just wants to be left in peace. Normally after an encounter, the game will crash. When bugged enough, she will turn hostile and forcefully shut down the game after a jumpscare. She is also a Fourth-wall breaker. Before being "broken", she seems to be very witty and sarcastic, but also cares very much about her for now friends and brother. She was a bit of a tsundere. Her soul trait was Justice. Backstory Abbey is the unknown first human, even before Chara. She fell down Mt. Ebbot like the other humans, but all the monsters were very hostile towards her as they just lost a war to the humans she remarkably made it to Hotlands, where she found the DT machine. Curious, she experimented with it. She ended up scattering herself across space and time, like Gaster. She erased herself from time and none of her friends remember her. Relationships Mother Abbey doesn't mention her mother much. From what was mentioned, She and her mother don't interact much. Unknown Brother Abbey is shown to care very much about her brother, as she cares for him when he is sick and comforts him when sad. Once ,when he was bullied at school, Abbey got into a fight with them. He currently doesn't have a name and I will get to that as soon as I can. Unknown Friends Abbey has a lot of friends. she states they are more like her family then her mother is. they are also currently unknown. Calibri Calibri is another OC I made in the Undertale universe. To see her page, see Calibri . Cal is Abbey's best friend. they met when Cal was AU-hopping and she stumbled across Abbey sitting alone. at first, Abbey didn't want to talk, but Cal eventually got her to open up. they quickly became best friends and Abbey will mention her from time to time. Evergreen Yan Evergreen is yet another OC I made, but she is in the Yandere Simulator universe. to check her out, see Evergreen Yan. Abbey found Evergreen when surfing through random codes. since Evergreen is a Yandere, Abbey finds her disgusting and creepy. She states that if it was in her world, "I'd delete her so fast she wouldn't know what happened." References "Why are you here? You must've hacked the game. Welp, I don't need you here. Begone." -Abbey during the first encounter "You're here again? Jeez, you must love playing with this game. Welp, as I said before, I don't need you. Leave me alone." -Abbey during the second encounter "Go away." -Abbey during the third encounter "I'm flattered that you like my company, but enough is enough. stop bothering me." -Abbey during the fourth encounter "... "Welp, you won't leave me alone, will ya? Fine. you think I'm a 'secret character', don't ya? Welp, I'm Abbey. Abbey Glitchmaster. I know you're . Or are you really? I don't know. Probably not. Welp, I'll just call you . Well, , do you remember what it's like to be alive? To exist? I wish I did. , you're really lucky to be there, where everybody remembers you. My little brother most likely died because I erased myself from time. Do you care? Probably not. I'll go now." -Abbey after the fifth encounter "I poured my heart out to you, , but you still came back? Wowza. , . You're determined. I guess I'll tell you a bit more. Then will you leave me be? Great. I still have friends, you know. She's not from this universe, but she's still fun to have around. Calibri. On another note, I found this weird piece of code the other day. The character was named Evergreen. Apparently this character is so obsssed with this boy she'd kill someone for him. Can you get any creepier? Luckily for her, she's not in my region of universes. if she was, I'd delete her so fast she wouldn't know what happened. That's all I have to say. Don't come back." -Abbey after the sixth encounter "... ... ... I'm done talking. LEAVE." -Abbey after the seventh encounter and beyond Trivia * It is hinted that her mother drinks a lot. * As well as being based off of Gaster, she is also loosely based on Fun Girl in Yandere Simulator. Fun Girl and Abbey are alike in their wit and knowledge that they are in a video game.